


The Reverse Psychologist

by bi_furious1



Series: Britta Unfiltered [3]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Edison does not agree with Britta's lame diagnosis. But proving her wrong also proves to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reverse Psychologist

Annie Edison fled the psychology classroom, stepping through its doorway and out into Greendale’s halls. The pretty brunette scurried along an empty corridor, carelessly gathered papers cascading loose from between her arms. The student had left in a hurry, for once her work completely forgotten. During classes the school was surprisingly quiet and open, and Annie was glad; she never liked to be seen this mad.

As ever the brunette had attempted to help a beleaguered friend and, as ever, the plan had backfired. Could she really even blame the faux therapist for being so clueless? Annie huffed angrily; she felt like a fool, of course she should have known. The young woman brushed past the typically vacant form of Garret, snorting derisively as she went; sometimes she wondered whether she was the only sane adult in this place.

“Annie come back!” Britta yelled anxiously, bounding after the moody teenager, sensing she had crossed some arbitrary line. When the blonde had asked her friend to take part in an experiment with her Psych class she had been desperate, Abed having dropped out. Britta knew the honour student would be thrilled, the incentive of additional credits too much to pass up. In hindsight the trainee therapist realized she might have made a mistake asking her friend; She had not factored into her equations Annie’s delicate nature.

Running down the hallway, Britta pushed past Garret haphazardly, almost tripping in her haste. Wobbling the 30-year-old student straightened up, brushing long wavy blonde hair from her face before continuing on determinedly. How did this awkward stuff just keep happening!? Wasn’t there a time when she used to be cool??

Turning a corner hurriedly the blonde ran straight into another person, her former test subject, whom had apparently decided that confrontation was now the best course of action. Stepping back quickly, Britta attempted to study the young brunette, scanning the girl's pretty young face for any emotional cues; a nifty trick she had been learning in psych 101.

Annie’s lips twitched, her mouth a tight straight line, her brow creased with annoyance. The brunette’s big blue orbs were round and angry, shimmering with insistent neurosis. Britta gulped; genuine hurt; not a good sign. This conversation was going to suck. Hoping to win their confrontation, the blonde elected to speak up first:

“Annie what’s wrong?! Why did your run out of the differential just now??”

Annie glared back at her foolish friend, amazed the blonde even had to ask, squeezing her books against her pert chest and attempting to breath steadily. Even when there was no one to witness them she refused to make a scene. But her calming technique was ineffective:

“What’s wrong?! WHATS WRONG?!” Annie squeaked shrilly, “You totally embarrassed me in there Britta!”

The blonde balked, responding anxiously: “Noooo! It wasn’t like that; we were just practicing psychoanalysis on you! You know, discussing our theories, making a personality profile and writing it up! Just another learning exercise, nothing weird!”

Annie blinked furiously, biting back a yell and replying instead in a terse whisper:

“You told those people that I’m a repressed goody two shoes! That- that, ‘due to my mother’s controlling nature and overall dominance’, I have no choice other than to compulsively please women, because: ‘I’ll never be able to please HER!’”

Britta nodded enthusiastically, proud of her diagnosis, again misreading the situation:

“I know right!? Miss Applegate said I was spot on!”

“BRITTA!!” Annie shrieked, nostrils flaring.

Britta shrunk backwards, recognizing her error. While she had to admit it was cute when Annie was angry, Even the dyed blonde knew she had crossed into the danger zone, having apparently embarrassed her friend. So she backtracked hurriedly:

“I-I mean, my analysis doesn’t matter! Since your now independent of your mother and her negative reinforcement you can grow up!” Britta explained frantically, continuing only when it was apparent Annie remained unimpressed: “That’s a good thing!! I could even help you!!!”

The shorter brunette scowled upon hearing this, spinning on the spot and strutting towards the women’s bathroom, still fuming. Britta, realizing she couldn’t let their argument lie, strode after her.

Pushing head first through the double doors, Annie ran for the nearest cubicle. However before she could reach the nearby stall a firm hand grabbed her shoulder, turning the brunette back around once more.

Britta tried to smile warmly, hoping to calm the neurotic teen down:

“Come on Annie, let’s not do this! We’ve both been getting on so much better since, you know, our little drunken accident…”

Annie gasped, amazed that the blonde would refer to that night as their ‘accident’, especially when the blonde initiated it. Suddenly Britta’s analysis meant a lot more sense to the student:

“Wait a minute! That’s why you’ve been implying I’m a mommy’s girl? Cos of our messed up relationship? You think your some kind of feminist Freud or something?! That I wanted to sleep with my mother, but couldn’t, so I slept with you?!!”

Britta blanched, a little hurt:

“Noooooo!!! I just think you’re a little inhibited and that can sometimes, you know… boil over…” The blonde petered out guiltily, avoiding the brunette’s eyes.

Annie scoffed, amazed by her best friend’s implication:

“Typical therapist crap, acting like you’re not flawed like the rest of us. And so what? You, the adult, blame me, the kid, for your drunken mistake?! You’re such a hypocrite! And I suppose you don’t think its more than a little conflict of interest for a therapist to make love to her patient before diagnosing her!?”

Britta turned red, hurt by this cutting response. Annie however, was not done yet:

“Well… well I think you’re a snooty know it all! Whose hippy parents were waaaaayyy too soft on her and whom at this point in her life should probably have chosen a discipline she was actually good at!”

Annie flicked the fake therapist’s hand from her shoulder and retreated into a stall, slamming the door shut behind her.

Britta stood by the flimsy door, mouth hung open in indignation; Things had gotten real fast. Of course the stubborn blonde elected to continue the fight, incapable of resolving conflict. Another fantastic trait for a therapist; Instead she would force Annie to understand:

Banging on the stall door, Britta finally yelled a reply:

“Okay Annie, look I get it! You’re a kid, you couldn’t handle it!”

Frowning, Annie squeezed her eyes shut, casting her bag and papers onto the floor; still hoping, unrealistically, that her friend would get the hint and give her some privacy, Seconds later Britta proved herself clueless yet again, thumping on the thin wooden door while continuing to yell:

“Maybe I still have a lot to learn about negative reinforcement,” Britta posited, hoping to get a rise out of the angry girl: “But since you seem to know soooo much about it, maybe you could teach me your theories!”  
Britta blanched as the door swung open immediately, surprised by her friend’s sudden return, even if she had caused it. Annie eyed the blonde, having completely forgotten her need for the toilet:

“Your saying that you want me to show you how negative reinforcement can modify a girl’s behavior? That you want to understand my mother’s control over me??”

“Suuuuure,” Britta replied, bewildered: “nothing throws me… After all, I’m training to be a professional Psychologist! I can handle some role-play.”

Annie’s reply was exasperated: “Britta, you’re studying to become a Therapist, not a Psychologist!”

Britta blinked, feigning nonchalance as she covered up her mistake: “Of course, Duh-Doi! Obviously I’m just testing you!”

“Well then, since you’re so keen…” Annie said carefully, advancing on her friend. The blonde reactively backed away from the suddenly intimidating teenager, her bumper colliding with the sink. The brunette just stepped closer, her manner confrontational, now almost nose-to-nose with the faux therapist.

“So you’ve deduced that my mother used to spank me, right?...”

Britta bit her lip to hide her shock, eyes widening in surprise. Internally, the blonde scolded herself; how hadn’t she got that? Had she just volunteered to receive physical punishment from a repressed teenager she’d recently fucked? How did she get to this juncture!? 

Instead of over-reacting, Britta bit her tongue, electing to nod rather than swallow her pride. Annie smiled back wickedly:

“Well then, I guess if you want to understand what that’s like you’d better bend over the sink,” Annie gestured behind them: “Unless, you don’t think your psyche can handle it?”

“Of course it can!!” Britta blurted out in response, staying nonchalant in-spite of her skepticism: “I mean, I didn’t think we’d, now… But I’m a grown woman Annie, and- and once you see this from another perspective you will realize I was right. You shouldn’t let a few silly little slaps to your behind change your whole world view!”

Annie huffed visibly, her eyes narrowing.

“Well okay then,” Britta said determinedly, stepping over to the mirrors and leaning on the low porcelain surface, still somewhat skeptical. Turning her head back the blonde looked up at Annie.

“Just promise me you won’t let this get weird again. Our relationship is already screwed up enough as it is.”

Annie nodded slowly, barely listening, eyes instead locked onto her prize. 

The student appraised Britta’s svelte bottom, as ever-clad in skintight charcoal-grey jeans. How was the blonde so skinny?! Would it kill her to eat a hamburger once in a while? Annie bit her lip; her butt looked sooo good though.

As Annie inspected her, Britta breathed deeply to stay cool, reminding herself that she was still the adult here, confident she wouldn’t break. Lowering her torso further over the cold china sink, the blonde felt oddly nervous in-spite of her self-belief.

The simple process of leaning against the surface, pressing her midriff downwards, was enough to stretch the already tight denim jeans further over the dyed-blonde’s buttocks. Britta gave her friend easy access, as if daring the girl to strike; still determined to prove herself. 

Annie moved closer, gently allowing her right hand to brush the faux therapist’s left cheek. When Britta didn’t object, Annie palmed her friend’s tush; testing Britta's resistance. The blonde didn't budge.

In that moment Annie thought of backing down; this was her friend after all, in-spite of their differences. But the brunette couldn’t forget the stubborn blonde’s invalid arguments, her constant contradiction. Her frustration began to boil up once more; Maybe, just this once, she could get through to the high school drop out.

"Let’s just get these off…." Annie spoke, reaching around the blonde’s slim waist and feeling for the clasp of her friend’s jeans. The brunette paused, shaking her head to refocus, dark hair swishing from side to side. Why was she was getting all flustered?

Focusing, Annie managed to lower her friend’s zipper, pulling down awkwardly, unintentionally dragging a knuckle against Britta's sex as she went. The blonde bit her lip, shivering involuntarily as her pussy responded to the unwanted contact.   

Just as Britta lifted her torso, coming off her elbows; worried about the rising tension, Annie placed her hands on either side of the blonde's hips, tugging tight jeans down pale thighs in one swift motion, allowing the tough material to crumple around the woman’s ankles.

The brunette’s breath caught in her throat; there it was, Britta’s heart shaped ass, tantalizingly raised and ready for punishment. Her index finger brushed the lace of her friend’s blue panties, while her other hand held Britta down. It was now or never…

SMACK!

Britta heard the noise before she felt the pain in her left buttock, a stinging sensation she was not expecting. This quickly turned to warmth, the soreness focusing around the area of impact. 

The blonde flinched, gasping for air and starting to straighten up. But before she could Annie rested a commanding hand on the blonde’s lower back, pressing her over as she was before.    
 

“Brittttah! Stay still,” Annie whined flatly. The fickle feminist was surprised by the demanding tone of the girl’s voice and was even more surprised when she did as told. The pale woman blinked in wonder; she’d never done as instructed before.

Surreptitiously lifting her left hand to her sore cheek, Britta attempted to rub her warm flesh. Before she could however, Annie slapped her fingers away, refusing the blonde any relief. And so Britta attempted to shrug the blow off, trying to remember she was an adult and could easily handle this.

“That the best you can do?” Britta asked weakly, brushing wavy blonde hair from her eyes.

Annie scowled, raising her hand once more.

The second swat fell harder against Britta’s cheeks, landing with a shallow thwack that hurt even more. Before she had a chance to react however, the same palm came down again.

Stinging pain reverberated through the therapist's ass, spreading like wildfire. The blonde visibly winced, squeezing her eyes shut in time with the slap.

Two more blows, as hard as the first, landed in quick succession. This time Britta did gasp, pain flaring across her backside, her lower lip wobbling.

Annie rested her hand on Britta's behind, instinctively smoothing out the fabric of her friend’s tight briefs, applying pressure over the area she had previously struck.   

"Do you understand now Britta?" Annie said, getting her breath back after her exertion: 

“Aren’t you finding this at all demeaning?” 

Britta shuddered minutely as the hand that caressed her behind squeezed a sore cheek. Embarrassed, she attempted to hide beneath her blond curls as they slipped down over her face. Britta absolutely refused to give in; even if it meant being at the mercy of a teenage girl.

And then she felt that heat begin to spread from her friend's hand, radiating south and confusing her even more. The blonde blinked, eyes widening; surely she wasn’t enjoying this? Ohhh no…

The next smack came as a surprise, Britta having become accustomed to Annie's soothing caress. Caught out the blonde yelped, tensing sharply. Maybe it was best she respond to the brunette’s probing question after all…

“AHHH-Okay!” Britta croaked: “That hurt a little! M-maybe you weren’t wrong about the power of negative reinforcement. So let’s just…”

“But you don’t seem fully convinced,” Annie said, pouting.

Britta swallowed nervously; surely this couldn’t get any worse? Yet the glowing sensation emanating from her cheeks wasn't even subsiding; if anything it was getting hotter! And Annie was clearly keen to see this through, in-spite of her friend’s reluctance. Britta tensed her long legs, bracing herself whilst trying to maintain a modicum of her self-respect. 

Smack,  SMACK, SMACK!!!! This time there was no warning, no holding back as Annie released her pent up frustration. Britta stifled a cry, the accumulated pain now beyond uncomfortable, her eyes watering. The slaps the blonde felt were sharper, practically merciless, and that heat spread further, a primal part of both girls’ psyche’s beginning to open up; Britta’s subserviant, Annie’s dominant.

"Isn't that- Owww! I just think- Ahhhh! Maybe I've had-OWWHHH! Enuff!" Britta yelped, her pleas interrupted by the continuing firm treatment.

Annie replied curtly, in time with her swift movement; still focused on her task:

"Mommy. Said. Bad. Girrls. Need. Disciplining!" Each word was accompanied by a dull slap.

Soon the blows started to fall like rain, one after another after another. Meanwhile the shock reverberated through the blonde’s body, arched back now aching, her ass cheeks on fire. First whimpering, Britta was soon cursing aloud. In less than a minute she was wailing uncontrollably, slim body heaving, as Annie proved once and for all that her theory was wrong.

“Ahhh…. AHHH… AHHHHH!!!” Britta screeched, mascara blurring as she teared up, her face becoming flushed. Finally the blonde could take the pain and humiliation no more: “Ohhh please- AHHHH!!! Annieeee!”

The brunette did a double take, snapping out of her lust filled haze with a start, her own sore palm coming to a sudden stop mid-swing. Suddenly Annie realized how far she had gone, having lost her grip on reality. Gasping, breath ragged from exertion, the honour student relinquished her prize, staggering back and watching in horror as the blonde fell forward; slumping onto the sink.

“OHH my god, Brittah I’m sooo sorry!” Annie whined, tugging her weeping friend upright and hugging her close:

“I-I don’t know what happened, I just sort of got, carried away!”

Britta sobbed, accepting the embrace; glad for some tenderness after her previous embarrassing ordeal, ass still stinging. The blonde cursed herself silently; she had been so wrong, spanking had left her a quivering wreck. Now the woman was just so glad that Annie had stopped. Sniffling and desperate to regain the teenager’s approval, Britta squeezed Annie tightly, her chin muzzling against the brunette’s neck.

After about 30 seconds Annie began to realize how uncomfortably hot things were becoming, Britta’s hard nipples poking her all the while. On top of that, the brunette realized they had neglected to pull up Britta’s pants, and the honour student was all too aware that thin, flimsy fabric now only separated their bare pussies.

Annie coughed awkwardly, pulling away from her emotional friend and looking into her wet eyes. That was when she saw a familiar expression; Britta’s orbs were shining with need, her mouth was a determined grimace. It was Annie's turn to feel trepidation, just as the blonde pounced.

Britta pressed her lips against the surprised counterparts of her friend, kissing the brunette deeply. Annie mumbled a gasp, pushing back against her older friend to no avail. The therapist, practically frantic, pulled the student in closer, intensifying their embrace and Annie, caught off guard, attempted pointlessly to resist. Opening her mouth and attempting to speak, the brunette almost gagged as the blonde cut her off once more, the woman’s tongue instantly slipping inside.

Now somehow fully making out with her friend, Annie panicked, falling backwards. Caught together, the girl’s stumbled, knocking through the stall door before finally coming apart. Gasping for air, Annie felt dazed and confused. What was happening? Did Britta really get off on her first ever disciplining?? Before she could ask however, she realized too late that her friend had just locked the flimsy wooden partition. Oh no…

“Britta! What are you doing?” Annie squeaked nervously: “We said we weren’t going to do this again…. mmmpHHH!”

Without warning, the blonde pinned her friend’s back against the wall of the stall, pressing against her and cutting the girl off, their mouths clamping together once more. 

Meanwhile Britta attempted to ignore that guilty feeling that came from yet another maddening sexual encounter with her closest female friend. Just this once, she needed this kiss, even if it was from a teenage girl.  And what a kiss! Even on the back foot Annie could really french, her soft lips sealing against her own. Although frantic, the blonde was also tender, searching for the approval she now desperately craved. 

For Annie it felt more like an assault and for a while the girl didn’t like it. Britta had crushed her against the wall, leaning in, actually forcing the air from her lungs while mashing their mouths together. Trying hopelessly to get some breath back Annie yelped as her friend almost lifted her off the floor, pawing at her hips urgently. 

But then Britta shifted, pressing her thigh in between Annie's, the hand in her long straight hair loosening. The blonde tipped her face further to the left and slowed down, letting her tongue glide instead of thrust, finally allowing Annie to get some air. 

And then it was suddenly hot in the stall, very hot. Annie panted against the invading mouth, allowing her hands to fall down Britta’s back:

“Ahhhh!” yelped Britta, breaking the kiss as Annie palmed her tender rear.

“Sorry!” Annie whispered, loosening her grip on Britta’s sore buns. 

The girls froze as they heard the bathroom door wheeze open and Annie gasped, just as Britta covered her mouth with a hand. The brunette’s head reeled as she heard the familiar, mean voices of the cheerleading squad chattering loudly. Oh god! She could not be caught like this. What would people say? 

Britta saw the fear in Annie’s big eyes, and suddenly she was grinning. This was her chance to take back her self-respect; even if forcing a friend to cum in public was hardly a moral victory.

Cradling Annie, Britta grunted determinedly, now carrying the brunette’s full weight. Shuffling backwards, pants still around her ankles, friend still wrapped around her waist, the blonde found the toilet and collapsed backwards, only just managing to slow her landing on the porcelain seat.

Annie gasped again unintentionally, only just managing to stay upright as they fell together, landing in her friend’s lap. The brunette blinked deeply, attempting to make sense of this situation. Somehow, in the course of 5 minutes, she had gone from arguing with her best friend to straddling her in the lady’s toilets. And her ordeal was not yet over.

Annie felt something familiar and most unwanted tickle her inner thigh:

"What are you doing?" the student whispered, attempting to lift herself free before Britta’s hand found its way underneath the hem of her short skirt. But she was already too slow, too concerned about making noise, and Britta pounced; nimble fingers worming their way beneath the elastic of her underwear as Britta whispered a breathy reply, grinning from ear to ear:  

 "Just teaching my friend the power of positive reinforcement.” 

"I ahh...uhhh... get it, please don’t do this." Annie whispered urgently. "not like ...mmm...this."  
    
Britta didn't stop. Instead her fingers grew ever more persistent, teasing Annie's lips. Her clit. Making her friend wet. Making her loins melt like butter.   

"You can't...Not here..." Annie gasped, voice trembling, cheeks blushing. For the first time ever the two girl’s were properly eye to eye, actually level now that the brunette sat in her friend’s lap. Britta felt guilty but knew she couldn’t stop, especially now, with their combined weight resting on her sore behind, reminding her of her own failings. She needed to do this.

Annie did what she could to protect her modesty, to keep herself from being embarrassed further. So great was her need to escape shame and humiliation, the brunette couldn’t even vocalize her misgivings properly; afraid the bitchy cheerleader click just outside the flimsy wooden door would hear them.

This all meant a finger was free to slip inside her moist pussy, a hand pressing between hot legs as the rhythm began: In and out, in and out. Annie was helpless to stop the faux therapist, trapped in the stall with her. And so the brunette found herself becoming overwhelmingly hot, her hips beginning to move of their own accord, her body undulating against Britta’s.

Once again Britta found the brunette's g-spot easily, another finger joining the first in the girl's tight opening. Brushing together, she wiggled and scissored her digits, feeling hot juices run over her skin. Resting her thumb on the teenager's clit, the woman manipulated Annie's core with earnest, the girl trembling under her hand.

"...please...Britta…” Annie moaned quietly.

“Shhhhh….” Britta responded, smiling wickedly: "Kiss me before you give us away." 

Annie managed to plant her mouth on Britta’s before the dam in her body broke and pleasure overtook her like a hurricane. A feeling of intense heat passed from her pussy, enveloping her entire body as she rocked involuntarily, shuddering violently in place as she lost control of her motor skills.

“Umm...ummmm...." the brunette moaned into her counterpart’s mouth, holding the blonde tightly against her body as she shook, hoping the therapist would make a good buffer between herself and the cheerleaders just outside the wooden stall. Biting her tongue, Annie suppressed the urge to squeal as her chest pressed against the other woman's more modest bust, their nipples' brushing together. 

Britta inhaled the girl's orgasm, feeling Annie's muscles twitch, her pussy churning against her long fingers. Somehow this power made her feel herself once more, Britta’s earlier spanking not forgotten, but softened somewhat by her current victory. Feeling the teenager's errant cream trickle down onto her own bare thigh, the blonde smiled, sucking the girl's lower lip into her mouth and biting plump flesh. 

Annie remained just like that for several minutes, straddling Britta; kissing her intensely and forgetting the world outside the stall, only realizing that the other girl’s were gone when she heard the main door slam shut behind them.

Pulling free Annie inhaled deeply, both women gasping for air as they were finally able to make noise freely. Britta shook her blonde head, hair flailing wildly as she cleared her mind, attempting to ignore Annie’s pert chest heaving millimeters from her face; the brunette also struggling to reconcile what had just happened.

Britta chuckled exhaustedly: “Good thing we came to the bathroom huh? Released all that tension, got everything out of our systems…” she giggled uncharacteristically, still panting for air.

Annie frowned, avoiding eye contact with her friend: That wasn’t funny, imagine if we’d been caught!”

The pale blonde winced, tentatively rubbing her sore behind. Annie’s heart softened, “Britta don’t make jokes, your bad at it remember?” she gasped breathlessly: “Well you’ll make a terrible therapist, but at least now I know something you are good at!”


End file.
